


replying to @mamasungs @hahasungs

by mochisungwoon (minghowdoyoudo)



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2sung deserves more love, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, THE NEXT XHAPTER WONT BE FOR A WHILE IM.SO SORRY I HAVENT HAD ACCESS TO A COMPUTER IN A WHILE, Texting, Twitter, i havent been able to post this because of ebg im so upset, i planned to upload it like three days ago, please read with creators style on i put so much effort into this, please support me i thrive off of attention, this is the most mainstream shit ever i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghowdoyoudo/pseuds/mochisungwoon
Summary: #helpjisungskidsread2017(alternatively, sungwoon keeps getting dms from kids looking for someone named jisung)





	replying to @mamasungs @hahasungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that the format isnt the best it could be but ive never learned proper html so i had to set this up with very limited knowledge which is why some things aren't the way they actually are (such as the replying to being colored when the @ is supposed to be the only thing in color)

@hahasungs • 7m

who is jisung and why do people think we're the same person

 **** @hahasungs • 6m

Replying to @hahasungs

ive gotten at least 3 dms from people trying to message him???

 **daehwi ** @leedaehwii • 4m

Replying to @hahasungs

maybe you should block them?

@hahasungs • 1m

Replying to @leedaehwii

idk i think maybe i’ll just change my dm settings

* * *

**jihoon** @jjeojang • 5m 

you guys are idiots i can’t believe you don’t know the difference between h and m

 **** @mamasungs • 4m

Replying to @jjeojang 

Don’t be mean to my children

 **jihoon** @jjeojang • 4m 

Replying to @mamasungs

??? you're not my dad???

 **ong** @ongseongwoo • 2m

Replying to @jjeojang @mamasungs

daddy jisung

 **jihoon** @jjeojang • 53s 

Replying to @ongseongwoo 

ong just caught this lock

* * *

@hahasungs • 1h

who is jisung and why do people think we're the same person

 **** @hahasungs • 1h

Replying to @hahasungs

ive gotten at least 3 dms from people trying to message him???

 **** @mamasungs • 12m

Replying to @hahasungs

Jisung would be me

 **** @mamasungs • 12m

Replying to @hahasungs @mamasungs

My friends cant read I'm sorry :(

 **jihoon** @jjeojang • 8m 

Replying to @mamasungs @hahasungs

if you can insult them why cant i

 **jihoon** @jjeojang • 8m 

Replying to @mamasungs @hahasungs @jjeojang

how does this work

@hahasungs • 4m

Replying to @mamasungs @hahasungs @jjeojang

omg

* * *

@hahasungs • 10s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be kinda weird bc i only have a computer for a few days out of the month which is when i'll write the updates but ill also occasionally work on it using my phone and my school computer so typically updates will be on thursdays/weekends
> 
> (i know this is short but it took a lot of html to get at least looking semi good)


End file.
